Mayhem at Hogwarts
by Aaliya-and-Keziah
Summary: In which Negi and Eva go to Hogwarts, meet Harry and friends, and cause mayhem. a NEGIMA/HARRYPOTTER crossover
1. Prologue or The Assignment and the Train

**Mayhem at Hogwarts**

By Aaliya and Keziah

**Disclaimer:**_A_: Yeah... you know the creators of Negi and Harry... they are one in the same-US!!! (evil laughter echoes around the world)... (evil laughter stops so that she can cough up a lung )... (evil laughter continues)...

_K_: (slaps Aaliya on the head)We do not own Harry Potter or Negima, however much we wish we did.

**Authors' Notes:**

_A:_ I'm not the Negi-Nerd, I am however, the Potter Extraordinaire... so if something is wrong there, PM me and I'll spill all my AU twists... jks jks lolz. Neways, this is my first Negi/Harry cross over... Keziah does the outlining and I fill in with the details... let us know how it is.

_K:_ Italics are thoughts (meaning that they CAN be used in FLASHBACKS, but thoughts are enclosed in ' 's where are flashbacks will just be in italics)

- - - is either a time lapse, or a change in POV

**Prologue: or The Assignment and the Train  
**

"Negi Springfield," a deep voice boomed around Negi and Evangeline in an otherwise empty room. "Your mission at Mahora Academy is now over. It is time for your first assignment as a true wizard.

"You and your partner, Evangeline, will go undercover to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to apply for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Evangeline, you will have to be a student."

Negi, still short for 15, looked rather puzzled as he inquired, "But why?"

"We have reason to believe that one of the inhabitants is endangering Europe. We need an informant on the inside," The voice reasoned.

"Very well," Evangeline nodded curtly. Even though she was currently cursed as a year younger than Negi, she still stood a head taller than him. "We'll do it."

"But, Eva! We don't kn-"

"You're not afraid of wizards, are you, Boya?" Eva taunted, glaring at him. Her gaze almost physically daring him to chicken out and say that, yes, he was afraid.

"No!" Negi retorted, chin jutting out. "It's just tha-"

"It's settled then!" Eva interrupted him, her voice final; "We're going."

---

"I can't believe you did a transport spell when we could have taken a plane," Negi complained two months later, facing the wide, glass doors of King's Cross Train Station, Eva by his side.

"Just because some of us have power and KNOW how to use it..." Eva remarked coolly. "Besides, I still don't understand how you actually got that job! I was hoping to steal it out from under you... but nooo..."

Negi grimaced at the mentioning of his job interview.

_(flashback starts)_

"_Er- are you sure you wouldn't be better off as a student?"_

"_Positive, Sir."_

"_And, uh, what makes you think, Negi, that you could handle my students here at Hogwarts?"_

_'PLEASE STOP GLARING AT ME OVER THOSE HALF-MOON SPECTICALS WITH YOUR X-RAY BLUE EYES!' "At the age of ten, I successfully taught an all girls' eighth grade class!"_

_Professor Dumbledore__ had blinked slowly, causing Negi to cringe in anticipation, before he smiled brightly and proclaimed; "Well now! That should have been listed on your resume! I mean, that sort of experience will prepare you for any sort of challenge in life!_

"_Yes... welcome aboard, Professor __Springfield__! Classes start September first. But you can do defensive magic, correct?"_

_(flashback ends)_

"Let's just get on the train, Eva," Negi suggested, ignoring her question about his new position. "We just have to run through the wall between platforms nine and ten."

"British wizards are insane," Eva said blankly, not moving as Negi continued forward.

Eva's pause caused Negi to turn around in order to respond, "Come now, Eva. You don't really mean that... besides, the term is mental."

"I'm serious!" Eva insisted in her bored tone. "Who in their right mind would want to run at a solid wall? It's absurd!"

"I think that's the point," Negi muttered, but Eva was already gliding towards the wall. "Wait for me!"

Both Negi and Eva couldn't help but gasp as they passed over onto platform nine and three-quarters. Sure, they were used to magic, but this? This was beyond their norm. Before them stood the magnificent, scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Amazing!" Negi breathed before turning to Eva. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Eva sniffled and pulled out a blood-red lollipop. "Speak for yourself."

Negi could have sworn that she heard her add softly, "I hate running!" before popping the candy into her mouth, but he knew better than to ask directly. Instead he proposed, "Let's find a compartment, shall we?"

- - -

Hermione Granger sat down opposite the empty seat between her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. "Speaking of Summer Vacation, did I tell you two about how my sister is going to be attending Hogwarts this year, finally?"

"No," Ron stated, slightly surprised. "I thought you were an only child... so is she a firstie then?"

Hermione snorted. "No, Ronald... well, not a First Year anyway. Tisiphone and I are identical twins, so she's a fifth year student like we are."

"Identical twins?" Harry and Ron demanded in unison.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed excitedly as Hermione nodded in affirmation. "Two Hermiones..."

But Harry wasn't listening to Ron mutter, he was staring intently at Hermione, trying to figure out what she was saying. "So how the bloody hell is she starting school today?"

"She's transferring, "Hermione said simply.

"Transferring?" Ron demanded. "Transferring from where?"

"Yes transferring, honestly, Ronald... anyway, she's transferring from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"Beauxbatons?" Ron looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh, Ronald! Stop drooling! But yes, although she's not on the train, she's been at Hogwarts for a while now, trying to adjust to our courses and not appear to be as lost as a first year."

When Hermione mentioned that Tisiphone wasn't on the train, Ron stopped acting like a moron; pulled his head back into the train compartment and stopped searching for the second Hermione.

Hermione chuckled and stood up, "Come on, Ron, we've got to get up to the Prefect Compartment. See you later, Harry."

As Ron and Hermione left, Ron mouthed behind Hermione's back, "Two Hermiones!" while pointing to Hermione's back and pumping his fists. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ginny, Neville and girl with long blonde hair entered his compartment. He could hear Ron pestering Hermione down the corridor.

"So! What house will she be in?"

"I don't know, Ronald! She'll have to be sorted like a first year, I suppose... Please grow up though! I'm afraid she might hurt you otherwise..."

- - -

Negi found an empty compartment at long last. Dragging Eva by the wrist, he closed the door and sealed it from prying ears so they wouldn't be overheard or bothered. What he didn't know about was the fact that the ever mischievous Weasley twins, Fred and George, had decided to test out their new and improved, cat proof, Extendable Ears on the new DADA teacher.

"Now, Eva," Negi started.

"Wicked, George!" Fred cheered quietly.

"Doesn't even know it's there! The sorry chap!" George agreed.

"Dumbledore really needs to stop hiring random blokes..."

"Shhh... listen, Fred!"

".. You really need to behave yourself while we're at Hogwarts. That means obeying all of your professors, INCLUDING me; doing all of your homework, even the stuff you don't want to do; and, most importantly, not biting ANY of your classmates!... or anyone else for that matter..."

"Biting?" Fred demanded.

George shrugged.

"If the other students learn that you're a vampire..."

"Vampire?!" George shouted, but Negi and Eva didn't hear him. Other students popped heads out of compartments to give him weird looks, but that was about the only response he got with his exclamation.

"But..." Eva whined.

"Eva!" Negi scolded. "Promise me!"

"Fine, but I'm still gonna bite you!"

Negi sighed, "If you must..."

"Bet'cha ten sickles he liiiikes that idea!" Fred smirked.

**- - - El Fin del Prólogo - - -**

_K:_ So what did you think?

_A: _Review and let us know.


	2. Chapter 1 or the Sorting

**Mayhem at Hogwarts**

By Aaliya and Keziah

**Disclaimer: **A: we need a new disclaimer! K: why? A: umm... because it's tacky to use the same one? K:True...

**Authors' Notes:**

_A:_ We'll have a real disclaimer next time... if we're not too lazy - Thanks for the LACK of reviews... really appreciate it... (sighs)

_K: _As always the following still applies:

Italics are thoughts (meaning that they CAN be used in FLASHBACKS, but thoughts are enclosed in ' 's where as flashbacks will just be in italics)

- - - is either a time lapse, or a change in POV

**Chapter One: OR the Sorting**

Standing upon solid ground once more, Negi looked around him, amazing yet again with his surroundings. He was standing on a platform half surrounded by water, half surrounded by forest. Everything was beautiful to him; Eva on the other hand simply scuffed at the sights around her and rolled her eyes.

"First years! First years and exchange students!" Called a professor Negi had earlier learned to be Grubbly-Plank.

Negi turned to Eva who was trying hard to ignore Grubby-Plank's loud, scratchy, impossible not to hear, voice to no avail. "You'd best go with her, Eva."

Eva sighed heavily before demanding, "Do I have to?"

Negi nodded briskly. "Yes. It's too early in the school year for you to get a detention."

Eva gave him the evil eye before retorting; "Fine." After which she joined the first years. She glared at each of them in turn and couldn't hold back a smirk as each and every one of them backed away from her quickly. She ended up in her own enchanted boat.

Negi, who had been watching Eva leave, jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's cold draw. "If you are done, perhaps we could get to the castle before the students?"

Negi, blushing, nodded. "Oh, right, Professor…?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and uttered in his lethal whisper, "Severus Snape. I teach potions."

Negi smiled warmly and offered Snape his right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Negi Springfield. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Snape glared at the fifteen-year-old's hand before retorting coldly, "One would think that one with your reputation would be… taller."

Negi looked between his hand and the empty space where Snape's should have been before embarrassingly withdrawing his own from sight in utter confusion. "Eh…?"

Snape turned around, cape fluttering. Entirely ignoring Negi's confused demeanor he stated; "Any matter, let's go."

- - -

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a carriage being pulled along by beings invisible to everyone excluding Luna and Harry.

"I'm telling you, Harry. You're not loony. I can see them too!" Luna had insisted as they had loaded into the carriage. Harry, however, hadn't been convinced considering that all the while Ron had been snickering behind Luna's back the whole time.

"So! Aside from me apparently being mental... I heard we have a new DADA teacher. Who do you think will be the new Defense professor?"

Ron seemed to sober up a little, "Do you think that it'll be Lupin? I really hope Lupin comes back this year... he was a great professor last year. As a matter of fact... I think he was THE best professor we've ever had... or maybe the ONLY professor we've ever had..."

Hermione shook her head in Ron's direction. "Of course he was the only true professor we ever had... Sadly though, after what Professor Snape said, I honestly don't think he'll be back."

Ron's excited facial expression fell, "Then who would Dumbledore get? Not somebody like Moody?" His eyes were wide with fear. "Or Lockhart? God! ANYbody but a Lockhart look alike... PLEASE!"

Harry laughed out right, but Hermione kept her composer. "Of course not, honestly. He's sure to have checked out the professor this year."

Harry laughed harder. "Oh, come on! I'm sure he checked out Lockhart... although, I'm not sure he did as good a job as you, 'Mione." One glare from Hermione, however, cleared him of his giggle fit and he immediately added. "At first glance, Lockhart's credentials held true... Anyway, whoever it is, I hope he... or she's good."

- - -

The Trio walked into the Great Hall. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table in their regular area, Ron noticed something rather out of place. There was not one dip in the height of teachers, but two...

"Is that pipsqueak the new professor?"

Hermione, rational as ever answered, "He must be if he's sitting at the teacher's table."

Ron didn't buy it for an instant. "But he can't be older than us!"

Harry, interrupting what he knew would easily turn into a fight punched Ron in the arm and stated, "The sorting's started."

Professor McGonagall walked forward, carrying an old stool and an even older hat. She sat the stool down in the center of the room, right in front of the whole school populous and placed the Hat upon it. Half of the first years looked upon the old hat with disgust, wondering what was going on.

Half of them shrieked when the Hat twitched, coming to life in the next instant, singing; "In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is the purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is the surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their names."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they first came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A House in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

or instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor,

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet and early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin!"

"Aquarious, Demitrius!" McGonagall called, and the sorting began as the first little eleven-year-old made his way to the front of the crowd to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cheered moments later.

"Atmatic, Linsey," and so the list continued until all of the first years had been sorted accordingly.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, clinking his knife against his wine glass. "Attention if you please! I have a few announcements to make before you begin to devour our marvelous meal.

"To our newcomers, welcome. To our old hands, welcome back. I normally save my speeches for after the feast but there is so much to say and so little time. All students should know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Due to Voldemort's return it is imperative that you do not wonder astray. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind students that magic is not allowed in the corridors. A list of forbidden items is now fastened to his door.

"In addition to this we have a few staff changes this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank will be taking over for Hagrid while he is away. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is Negi Springfield. And Madam Umbridge will be observing the school for the ministry this year."

A pudgy, toad-like woman stood up and cleared her throat annoyingly, "Hem hem…!"

Dumbledore continued his speech, ignoring completely Umbridge. "We also have two new exchange students entering fifth year. They will now be sorted."

McGonagall moved aside and two girls walked into view. One was tall, with bushy hair and braces-straight teeth. The other was a head shorter, with long, straight blond hair. The first name she called was, "Granger, Tisiphone" and Hermione's twin walked towards the stool.

Once the Hat had settled neatly on her head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"McDowell, Evangeline," The other girl walked forward.

Like Draco, the Hat didn't even have to touch her perfect hair in order to know her house; "SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore stood up, the sorting entirely completed now, "I only have two more words: tuck in!"

- - -

Ron watched the sorting process, engrossed in happened to Hermione's look alike. When the Sorting Hat placed Evangeline in Slytherin he muttered, "That girl must be evil."

Hermione glared at Ron, always one for not judging a book by its cover, demanding, "And just how do you know that?"

"Did you NOT see her smirk?" Ron quipped.

"That doesn't mean she's evil."

"Yes it does." Ron stated resolutely.

Harry, having been watching the Slytherin table from the start, had noticed Malfoy eying Tisiphone as much as Ron. Trying to avoid fight as much as possible though, he didn't mention it and instead pleaded, "Can we please get through one feast without you two fighting?"

Ron looked as if he had lost all his pride. "Fine."

Hermione nodded as her sister joined their table, " Very well."

- - - **El Fin del capítulo uno - - -**

_A: _Haz una crítica porfavor!!! Muchas gracias!

_K:_ That means leave us a review!


	3. Chapter 2 or The thoughts and the Schedu

A: We thank Mystical Magician for the alert.

K: but we wonder why you haven't reviewed yet.

**Disclaimer: **

A: No tenemos Negi o Harry Potter.

K: That means that we don't own Negi or Harry.

**Chapter 2 or The Thoughts and the Scheduled Rooms**

Eva was amazed as the food appeared on the table. Oh, she knew that that could be done by magic, she did it herself sometimes, but it was uncommon as magic normally had to be hidden at Mahora. _It's ridiculous how some people have to show off,_ she thought. _And I hate mortal food._

She gingerly put some meat and vegetables on her plate, making sure that the meat was as rare as possible. She detested anything cooked and normally stuck to blood and raw vegetables. Fruit was too sweet and made her severely ill.

She spent the greater portion of the feast picking at what little food was on her plate and using her new skill, telepathy. She recently came across this talent while sparring against Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Chachamaru. She had, of course, won that fight.

First she focused on the blond next to her. _Who's that girl sitting next to Granger? She sort of looks like her. I wonder if she's as smart as her. Nonsense! She can't be no one's smarter than Granger, not even me._

She then focused on the boys next to him. It seemed as if they shared a single mind and all that was going through it was _FOOD!_ She quickly turned to someone else.

The brunette at the table next to her had very boring thoughts. _I wonder if he likes me. What if he doesn't? I would so die._ Eva had little interest in some girl's love life.

The boy across from the brunette was little better. _I hope I do well this year. I almost failed last year. What would mum do if I did fail?_ Once again this held little interest to her.

The Asian at the next table was a little more interesting. _Great. A second Granger. Now I have NO shot of getting back together with Harry... Ohhh I wonder how old the newest DADA teacher is…_ Eva didn't like that this girl was going to try to make a move on Negi. He was hers and hers only.

The blonde at the other end of that table was disturbing_. I wonder what would happen if Nargles and Unicorns were to breed... perhaps we would find the cure for flee bites!_ Eva wondered at this girl's sanity.

She then turned to the other new student. _Is the Harry that 'Mione's been talking about Harry Potter? Not that it matters but I wish she would have told me. Ah well, in any matter he's pretty cute._

The boy in question was thinking similar thoughts. _'Mione's sister is HOT! I did not just think that. She's 'Mione's sister for Merlin's sake. 'Mione's my best friend. Best friends don't think things like that about other best friend's sisters. Bad Harry._ Eva laughed at this.

-- After the feast --

The prefects led the first years to their common rooms. Just about everyone else had left, but Eva was wondering around, looking for Negi. He had decided that it would be a bad idea for Eva to stay in the dorms. It was like just asking her to bite someone and that would be unacceptable.

A Slytherin Prefect saw her not following him like he thought she should have been. He, being conceited, thought that he could not be wrong and that everyone should be following him. "McDowell, where do you think you're going?" he demanded haughtily.

Eva glared at him, replying, "I'm going to my rooms. Where else would I go? What are you, stupid?"

"Of course not. Your ROOM is in the dungeons with the rest of the House's."

Eva's eyes narrowed further, her face painfully blank, _How dare you?_ "Mine are not, you insignificant little…"

Negi appeared seemingly out of nowhere, taking Eva's elbow, it would not do to have Eva go off on a fellow student so early in the year. "Come along, Miss McDowell."

Eva's scowl softened, but only slightly. "I'm coming, I'm coming," turning to the Prefect, her death glare returned as she threatened, "This isn't over."

As they walked away Negi muttered, "Eva, you shouldn't antagonize the other students."

Eva blanched, completely mystified. "Why not? It's fun."

"Never mind, we're here."

Eva's eyes widened. "This is your office."

Negi nodded, "Our rooms are connected to my office."

Eva's eyes narrowed past their normal state, _What does he mean our rooms? I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means. Not that I wouldn't love to share a room with him but…_ "What do you mean 'our rooms'?"

"I mean that there is a common room attached to my office that has two adjoining bedrooms." _What did she think I meant? She didn't think that I meant that we would be sharing a room did she? Oh bloody hell. _

Eva smiled mischievously, "Good. I'm hungry." _Maybe tonight can get better._

Negi shook his head disbelievingly, "You just ate."

Eva cringed, "Yeah, but mortal food is disgusting. I want blood!" _and you._

"In a moment..." _I really don't like giving her blood. It makes me dizzy. On the other hand, it does make me feel closer to her. That's always a plus._

Eva sighed dramatically, "Fine."

-- The Next Day--

Eva stared at her schedule in dismay. "I can't believe that I have to deal with the grease ball first and Boya next. I wish I never made that agreement..." She said to no one in particular.

Draco looked up, "You know, mad students get placed in Gryffindor, so either stop selling our House short, or go asked to be switched."

Eva shot daggers at him with her eyes causing him to instantly go back to eating his oatmeal.

The Trio was eating breakfast when Tisiphone came up, grabbed a piece of toast and asked, "Who's that professor handing out schedules?"

Hermione looked up and answered, "The one handing out ours is Professor McGonagall, the one passing out the Ravenclaw's is Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout is passing out Hufflepuff's, and the greasy git at the Slytherin table is Snape."

Tisiphone nodded, sitting next to Ron. "I take it you don't like him?"

"Who would?" Ron demanded.

Tisiphone smiled. "I've always had a thing for bad boys, and I've heard some pretty good stories from 'Mione."

Ron just gapped at her. Turning to Harry and Hermione he demanded, "She's lying right? I mean she HAS got to be lying..."

Ron, having gotten no answer from the others complained, "We have potions with Slytherin first... again."

Harry looked up this time, demanding, "Again?"

Tisiphone glanced at her sister in confusion, "What's so bad about potions?"

Hermione sighed. "All those stories you've heard and you didn't grasp that Professor Snape favors the Slytherins..."

Tisiphone rolled her eyes, "It can't be that bad. We have to go now or we'll be late." Turning to Harry she whispered, "Yes, I was lying."

**--el fin del capítulo dos--**

A: Haz una critica porfavor.

K: Leave us a review for crying out loud!


	4. Chapter 3 or Potions with Snape

Keziah: We're baack! And no thanks to you reviewers either. (pouts)

Aaliya: No offense to Shadow Zeranion and Xascul of course.

K: What are we doing for a disclaimer today?

A: How about: The authors of Harry Potter and Negima! are British and Japanese respectively. Neither of which are we.

K: Although I am 5 percent British on my mother's side.

A: KEZIAH!

K: Right, right. On with the fic!

Chapter 3 or Potions with Snape

--In the dungeons--

Eva raised her eyebrows to her potions kit and remarked, "What is the point of this class? All you do is mix random herbs together to get a mixture that is less powerful then just using the spell would be."

Draco glared at her before retorting slowly, as if to a small child, "If we didn't have potions we'd be little better than Muggles without our wands. Do you want to be powerless without your wand?" _Why would she even ask such a question? She's a Slytherin! She can't be a mudblood._

Eva smirked, "I wouldn't be so stupid as to loose my wand if I couldn't function with out it." _These wizards are so weak. Wands? Who uses wands? Wands are only for early training._

_I'd like to see you keep a hold on your wand when five people are firing on you at once. _Draco would've replied, but as it was, Snape had chosen that exact moment to enter dramatically, slamming the door as usual. He looked around the class and observed what students had not failed. _Why did I have to have Longbottom?_ "I see that all of you were able to survive the summer. How unfortunate. It seems we have a new student." Turning to Eva he demanded, "What do you get if you mix pomegranate juice and salamander blood?" _It's a Strengthening solution._

"A strengthening solution. Any idiot with half a brain would know that."

Snape smirked. "Five points to Slytherin for that answer. And two points taken for the cheek."

As Snape continued to the front of the class room, Eva demanded of Draco in a whisper; "Does he always have a stick shoved up his butt?"

"Do not talk about Professor Snape like that! His detentions are the worst in the school!" Draco warned, his voice lower than hers as he shuddered.

"As if he would ever give detention to me," Eva snapped, causing Draco's eyes to grow wide in disbelief.

"Wha-" Draco's insult was cut off by a loud, exploding noise. Turning, both realized that Neville had managed to blow up his cauldron. There was an orange liquid spraying like a geyser from the fire it had previously been sitting on.

"Longbottom! How many times must you be told to pay attention to what you are adding into the potion? –Class dismissed." Snape declared, thoroughly peeved.

Draco turned to Eva once they were out in the hallway. "We have Defense next. Hopefully this professor knows what he's doing."

"Oh, he knows what he's doing all right. He's one of the best, next to me of course," Eva reassured Draco.

Draco gave her a blank look, demanding, "Oh, really? And what makes you think you're so powerful?"

"I'm the best."

" Riight..."

"Just show me to class!" Eva snapped.

--In DADA--

Negi was already at the front of the class by the time the bell had rung. "Okay class, will everyone please take their seats?"

"Why should we listen to you? You're no older than us!" Demanded a Slytherin student whom refused to sit. _I will not be taught by a kid! It's bad enough that I failed the last three years and have to retake this class with a bunch of brats._

"Because I am the teacher and you should do as your teacher instructs."

Eva smirked. Her pupil was finally had the guts to stand up to someone talking down to him._ Confident now, are we, Boya?_

"That doesn't answer my question, Professor. What makes you the teacher, shorty?"

Negi wasn't even fazed by the Slytherin's rude comments. "Can you use Aguamenti? Or Anapneo? Bedazzling Hex?"

"No..."

"Didn't think so. I know all of those and more. That is why I'm the teacher. So if you'll kindly sit down and-" directing the rest of his dialogue to the class at large he continued; "Turn to page sixteen, please."

When Eva refused to do as told he added sternly, "NOW Evangeline."

Eva did as she was told, avoiding Negi's glare, grumbling all the while about having to act as his subordinate. _I'm his master! He should listen to me! I should have been the teacher._

Negi, having calmed himself slightly continued to instruct the class. "Now, today's lesson is on the Chimaera. These are very deadly creatures with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon. There is only one known survivor…"

"Did you hear that, only one survivor," Ron muttered. "Blimey, Harry. You could be the next one! Wouldn't that be a great next adventure? I mean you have already defeated a three headed dog, a dragon and You-Know-Who. How hard could these creatures really be?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Stop being arrogant. They really are far more dangerous then you give them credit for!"

"You don't think he's referring to Lockhart when he says there was only one survivor do you?" Harry demanded.

"Only one way to find out," Tisiphone remarked, implying that they pay attention.

The door banged open and in walked the toad. (A: KEZIAH!) I mean Madam Umbridge. As she entered the room she scanned the class for what in her mind would be the professor. She frowned when she saw Negi sitting at the professor's desk. She turned to Negi and in her most menacing voice she asked, "Where, may I ask, is the professor and why you are at his desk?"

"I am the professor, Ma'am," Negi said in his most polite voice.

"You? How can you be the professor? You can't be more than twelve years old!"

"I'm fifteen, Ma'am"

"That's not much better! I will be having a word with Headmaster Dumbledore and have you moved from your post, enrolled as a student, and replaced with a suitable instructor, such as me." With that she left the room in search of other objectionable professors

Eva glared murderously at the woman's retreating back. _How dare she threaten Boya! That's my job. I'm going to make that woman's life a living hell if Boya is replaced with her._

The end of the class period was signified by yet another bell. Negi sighed, glad to have the second class of the day done with. "Class dismissed. Eva, please stay."

Draco smirked. "So much for not getting a detention. And by the way, I'm not waiting, just so you know."

Eva gave Draco her notorious evil death glare before muttering, "Yes you are."

Draco's eyes widened in fear as he cowed out into the hallway. "Y-yes ma'am!"

"How can she do that? She has no right to declare you an insufficient professor in just one day. When I get my hands on her…" Eva ranted after Draco closed the door behind him.

"Evangeline, now is not the time. We can talk about this later," Negi said harshly. Softening he asked, "Have you been behaving so far?"

"Yes. I can behave when I have to, I just don't want to."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean that you do." Negi stared at her for a while, trying to determine whether or not she was fibbing to him. After a moment he deduced that she was telling the truth. "Very well. You had best be going or you'll be late to your next class."

"Fine," Eva remarked, reaching around Negi and pulling his desk draw open. She leaned forward, into his chest, grasping a blood pop before pulling away from him. "But if I'm late, I get to blame you anyway."

"Of course, Eva. Do you have to eat that now? It's impolite to have food in class and not have enough to share with everyone. Not that anyone would want one of your blood pops, but still."

"Yes I do and it's not your business what I do in other classes anyway."

"Just go to your next class," Negi said tiredly.

--In hallway--

Draco was leaning against the wall, one foot against the wall, the other on the floor. As soon as the door opened and Eva appeared he demanded; "What did he want?" _There's something up with that professor and she knows what it is._

Eva glared at him and opened her blood pop relaying, "None of your business!" before inserting it in her mouth.

Draco gave a look of disgust. "I just asked, geeze. Anyway, come on."

--**El Fin del capítulo tres--**

A: Leave us a review this time.

K: We enjoy your comments.


	5. Chapter 4 or Love, Potions, and Detentio

**A:** We only got one review this time

**K:** So we're giving that one person a party!

**A:** YAY!! Kodos and Cookies to our Dear Friend

**K:** and slave

**A & K:** BRANDI

**K:** If you want your own party leave a review

**A:** We supply all kudos, Cookies and Confetti

Disclaimer:

**A:**If we owned Negi and Harry do you think Eva would say, "I love his hair"?

**K:**Or Hermione would willingly sabotage another student's potion?

**A & K: **So in conclusion: WE DON'T OWN NEGI AND HARRY!

Ch 4 or Love, Potions, and Detention

A week later Negi and Eva were still hung up on Umbridge's curl usurping of Negi's position as if it were yesterday. They were still permitted to keep their rooms, but only because the Toad didn't know about them, Dumbledore was all for not separating Negi and Eva, of which both were quite thankful for. So, over a week's time, their chambers had become their favorite place to dis her in.

"I can't believe that I'm a student! I was supposed to be a professor. Does that woman have the right to demote me?" Negi ranted uncharacteristically. _Really now, this is so embarrassing, being demoted like this. _

Eva rolled her eyes, and told him, for the third time that morning, "Deal with it, Boya. There's nothing you can do. Except, find a way to NOT be in Slytherin." _Does he have to go on and on like this? I mean it's cute and all, but still, a girl can only take so much._

"But why? What's wrong with me being in Slytherin?" _I want to stay with Evangeline, not some other random students. _ From one topic to the next Negi was finding reasons to whine more and more often. Unemployment really was a kill joy.

"I don't want you following me everywhere, even if you're going to anyway, being in Slytherin just gives you an excuse. Slytherin is the house for the cunning, and cunning you are not. Besides, the green clashes horribly with your hair." _I'm lying, I know. I want him to follow me and I love his hair, but I can't tell him that._

Eva's statement led to Negi having to check his hair. _What's wrong with my hair?_ Of which Eva was sure was going to lead to more whining from him so she cut him off by dragging him to the Great Hall for breakfast. There they found Draco, who was just as happy about the situation as Negi was.

"Why is he sitting with us?" Draco complained in his usual bored drawl. _I really don't want to sit with someone who can dock me points later on._

Eva gave him a blank look that demanded, duh? "The Meddler assigned him to me as punishment for mouthing off. As if I ever said something that wasn't true." _These people have no respect for a truly fantastic mind like my own. _

"So why is he in Slytherin? He is not ambitious enough, even if he was a teacher at fifteen."

Negi stared glumly at his toast, "I assure you that while I'm here I'll be a credit to your House."

Draco was now frustrated more than ever, "See what I mean? No backbone what-so-ever."

"Boya, stop being a discredit to your master." Eva demanded, kicking his shin under the table.

"Yes, Eva," Negi sighed, but when he caught sight of Eva's evil death glare he quickly corrected himself using the "proper" tone: "I mean master."

"Good, Negi," Eva purred, patting him on the head.

Draco gave them both an odd look before muttering so only Negi could hear, "Whiiiipped!" _Why can't Mione and I be like that? She won't even hold a civil conversation with me._

Upon entering Potions class, directly after breakfast, the group was glad to see that they would not be under professor Snape's tutelage today. Fore he started off the class with the following speech, "We are working on the Pepper Up potion today. Madam Pomfrey has informed me that there is a shortage in the Hospital Wing and I believe that you dunderheads are sufficient enough in brewing to make such a simple potion. You have the entire class. BEGIN." _How does that woman expect me to supply the Hospital Wing with enough potions? It's not like any of these dunderheads can brew a decent enough potion to use. I'll have to do it myself this weekend._

Draco looked around dumbfounded. _I really hope that he won't call on me today. Normally he tells me the answer to whatever question he's going to ask, but I don't think that that's going to happen today. _Sure, potions had always been his best class, but that wasn't because he was actually any good at it! Snape had just always chosen him as his favorite because of his parentage, meaning he didn't normally have to do any work. Today however, seemed to be different. Snape's evil glare as they walked to the infirmary seemed to hint at the fact that he was not pleased with Draco's new friends.

Once they were situated he asked, "So what do we do first?"

Eva consulted her textbook before declaring, "We add the billywig stings to the boiling water." _Why are students supplying the Hospital Wing? No matter. This will be an easy perfect score._

"Then we stir three times counterclockwise before adding six black beetle eyes," Negi added, not needing to look at his book at all.

Draco picked up on the hint of using his textbook from Eva and the group continued to mix the potion in silence. Draco took the first stir, Eva the second and Negi the last. All the while, all three of them could feel cold eyes on their backs, but they dared not turn around. After a while, though, Draco could no longer keep his silence.

Thinking that the person watching them was Snape he demanded of Negi condescendingly; "So how are you holding up for your first class as a student?"

Eva glared into the cauldron and answered coldly without so much as an upward glance, "Boya is doing fine." _How dare he think that Boya can't keep up!_

Negi, too busy concentrating on the invisible eyes responded with no dislike in his tone, "It's not hard at all."

Draco was determined to make Negi... well, change his mood to a more negative one. He was just fired after all. So how hard could it be? "Are you sure that you're not going to mess up? After all it's been years since you've done this, right? Being a teacher and all up until last week."

Negi stiffened, but only slightly. "Yes, but I graduated at the top of my class and I've always been good at following instructions, being a student shouldn't be too hard. At least all I have to do now is DO the work, and not try to explain it to a group of students older than me." _Why does he care? It's not like he even likes me._

Eva noticed Negi's change in attitude, even if Draco hadn't. "Boya will do fine. It's yourself that you should be worried about. If you don't add the moonstone dust soon your cauldron's going to blow up."

Draco looked up, startled, "Whaaa--?"

The Trio looked up in time to see the Gryffindor Quartet snickering quietly through the fleeing smoke. Harry was nudging Tisiphone who was giggling quietly while Ron was trying to flirt accordingly with Hermione. It didn't work out quite right for Ron, considering Hermione was turning six different shades of red and hissing at her twin, "You could have hurt him!" _I wanted him embarrassed not hurt!_

"I- I added it..." Draco muttered, never taking his eyes off of Hermione. "I swear."

"Something tells me," Eva smirked as Hermione looked up, eyes at first fearful as they searched for any sign of harm, but hardened instantly when she saw that Draco was fine. "That Miss Granger is gonna vouch for that, Malfoy." _If I get them together, will that get Malfoy off my back? They would make a good couple. No, I'm thinking girly thoughts! Bad Eva, bad!_

Hermione's voice could be heard, shrill and still slightly embarrassed claiming, "I can't believe he blew up a simple Pepper Up potion." _I can't help but feel slightly guilty for ruining his potion. Oh well, he's done it plenty of times to us._

Draco flushed as red as Hermione and bowed his head. "I didn't do anything wrong!" _I added all of the ingredients. I know it!_

Snape, having been watching the argument unfold for sometime now, declared, "TWENTY POINTS FROM GRIFFENDOR FOR SABBATAGE (sp?). CLASS DISMISSED!"

After potions, the Slytherin trio made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were greeted by a croaky "Good morning, Class."

To which the whole class felt the need to respond, "Good morning, Professor Umbridge!" for fear of getting into trouble like Harry had last week.

"It's wonderful to see that everyone is in their correct position," Umbridge smiled her broad, toad-like grin. "Isn't that right, Mr. Springfield?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Negi remarked grudgingly. _I shouldn't be in this class. I taught this class!_

Her grin only broadened. "Now everyone turn to chapter eight. You will have a quiz on your reading at the end of class." _Now these brats can get the grades that they deserve._

Eva was waiting for Umbridge to swallow a fly, but didn't say so; plenty of other students were thinking it. "This is all rubbish. How stupid was this writer?" _Even Kagurazaka knows more than the author._

Negi gasped, exclaiming, "Eva! Don't insult the textbook. It's not its own fault that the information inside it is wrong." _It's just the author's._

Draco rolled his eyes at Negi. "She's right you know. This book is complete rubbish." _I can't believe that we actually have to read this waste of paper._

"Thank you, Draco," Eva sang. _At least someone understands._

Negi ignored them both, continuing his train of thought, "It all makes sense in theory. But the writer has obviously never had to use this information in a practical environment." _Though I can't understand why he wrote a book about something that he's never used._

"It's time for your quiz." _You're all going to fail._

"I'm gonna faaail!" Draco cried. "Eva can I copy off of you?" _McDowell's smart, right?_

"Actually, I was gonna copy off of Boya..." _Boya has to have all of the answers._

Draco looked pleadingly at Negi. "It's one way to beat the system..." _And get revenge on the toad._

"I don't normally..."

"NO TALKING DURING THE QUIZ!"

One look at Eva after Umbridge's remark had Negi nudging his paper towards the edge of his desk. "I'll make an exception this time." _This is going to end up bad, I know it._

"NEGI SPRINGFIELD! Are you CHEATING in MY class?" The toad jumped from her desk and (Eva would have later sworn) landed in a squat on his desk. "My office now," she hissed. _Now you get your comeuppance._

** - - - El Fin del capítulo cuartro - - -**

**A: **Leave a review!

**K: **Or we'll sic Eva on you.


	6. Chapter 5 or Plotting Against the Toad

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Aaliya: (checks mirror)…nope…_

**Keziah:…?**

_A: (frowns) still not JKR or the owner of Negi_

**K: (facepalms)**

_**Author's notes:**_

_A: ¡Blah! ¡No me gusta escuela!__... o tarea._

**K: I don't like homework either, but it must be done.**

_**A, K, and Eva: Thank you to all reviewers! (meaning Brandi and Xascul)**_

**Capítulo cinco or **_Plotting against the Toad_

"Mr. Springfield! I do NOT tolerate cheating in my class."

"But I wasn't cheating!"

"I am the teacher!" screeched Umbridge. "And if I say you were cheating then you were cheating. You will serve detention with me every night after dinner for the next two weeks, understood?"

Negi nodded bitterly, "Yes, Ma'am."

Eva and Draco were standing out in the hallway waiting for Negi and Eva was anything but happy.

"How DARE she?" Eva was ranting so passionately that she was spitting in Draco's face. "She can't punish Boya for something that WE were doing! We should be the ones punished, not him. That- That-"

"McDowell," Draco said coolly, wiping her spit from his eye. "You're making a scene. Not to mention dishonoring our noble House."

"Dishonoring our noble House," Eva hissed mockingly. "This is all your fault-"

Negi stepped out of the DADA classroom and directly into the still ranting Eva. Her momentary shock at Negi's touch gave Draco his needed break.

"What'd you get?" he drawled.

"Two weeks detention," Negi replied calmly.

"That evil little TOAD!" Eva's tone contradicted the very person she turned to. "Can I-"

"No!" Eva didn't even have to finish her question. He knew her so well that it was creepy- almost like HE was the one who could read HER mind. "No, Eva, you can't."

"But-"

"No buts. It's not your fight." Eva looked into Negi's determined eyes and almost swooned. The sheer emotion behind them shut her up instantly, no thought reading necessary. She knew he meant for her to stay out of this (not that she was about to, but what Negi didn't know wouldn't hurt him).

"Maybe," Draco suggested. "While you're in detention, you can find something to use against her and get your job back." His comment shocked Eva mute.

"I never thought of that," Negi mused, gears now churning behind his eyes.

"That's why you shouldn't be in Slytherin," Draco commented, adding silently,_ Hopefully you'll get your fob back soon… I really can't stand you tagging around with me._

Eva gave him a dirty look that threw him off guard. "What?"

Hermione was pacing back and forth between the couch where Tisiphone and Harry were sitting, around the coffee table and the two cushy chairs, which were occupied currently by Ron and Crookshanks in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had been silent for a while now.

"Knut for your thoughts," Ron offered as his stomach growled. Thankfully dinner would be served soon. Hermione paused, drawn out of her reverie by Ron's comment. She refocused her eyes on her two best friends and her sister.

"We need to do something to get Professor Umbridge sacked," she said bluntly.

"Huh?" Ron demanded. "Why would we do something like that?"

"Because," Tisiphone elaborated. "If Umbridge is sacked then Professor Springfield can have his job back."

"And we want him back because….?"

Harry sighed, "Because, despite his age, he's a whole hell'u'va lot better at teaching than Umbridge…Even if he hangs out with Slytherins."

"Though I think he only hangs out with them because McDowell does," Tisiphone observed. "He's positively in love with that girl and doesn't seem like the Slytherin type."

Ron gave up, "Fine…"

Dinner hadn't been fun for either Harry or Negi, neither of them really believing they were in trouble for something so trivial.

Professor Umbridge looked up when her office door opened and both Harry and Negi entered. She smirked her toad like grin. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter and Mr. Springfield," she purred in delight. "You'll both be…writing, yes, writing lines for me. Mr. Potter, you will write 'I must not tell lies' and Mr. Springfield, you will write 'I understand that I am a student, not a professor, and I must never cheat again'."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry and Negi muttered, pulling out their own quills.

Umbridge just shook her head. "You won't be needing those…or ink. I have SPECIAL quills for you to use."

Harry and Negi shared a glance before each simply shrugged and took the quill and paper handed to them.

They sat down next to each other and began to write their lines. At first, it simply felt like an ant was crawling from the back of Negi's hand up his robe sleeve, but as the detention wore on, the sensation switched slowly from an annoying tickle to a down right irritating itch. Soon, it switched from an itch all together to something more painful.

After his one hundredth line or so, Negi felt the urge to thro his robe sleeve up and look at his arm. Instead, he kept writing ignoring the pain. He knew without looking at his moving hand what was happening. With every stroke of the quill, he felt his lines sear, not only his dominate upper appendage, but his brain as well.

He could see Harry squirm every now and then from the pain. Negi gritted his teeth thinking,_ This cannot be allowed. This woman MUST be stopped for the sake of the students._

"Oh my!" Umbridge gave a fake start of surprise. "Look at the time! That's enough for tonight, boys. Come back at the same time tomorrow."

Harry slammed his chair back as he left while Negi got up and left silently. "I hate that woman," Harry spat as soon as they were out of her hearing range.

Negi nodded, noticing the angry red blistered letters shining on the back of his hand. He made a mental note to keep his own hand hidden from Eva. "I don't particularly like her myself," Negi agreed. "Good night, Mr. Potter."

"'Night," Harry said as the two parted ways.

As soon as Negi opened the door to his and Eva's joint kitchen, his roommate was all over him. He quickly hid his arm as she verbally jumped him.

"What did that woman make you do?" Eva demanded.

"Just lines, Eva," Negi sighed. _Please don't let Eva get on Professor Umbridge's bad side._

Eva narrowed her eyes. Negi was getting better at hiding his thoughts from her. Did he know? "Can I bite her now?"

"Evangeline…"

"Fine."

Harry was assaulted just as Negi had been when he returned to his common room.

"Harry!" the Granger twins jumped from the two comfy chairs. Ron was asleep, but Hermione conveniently dropped her blanket on his face.

"Harry!" Ron gasped, pulling the blanket off his face. "Mate, you look like hell."

"Thanks," Harry muttered with a grin. "Feel like it too."

Tisiphone reached for his hand- his wounded one.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry- I …Harry!" she gasped looking at his hand. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Harry remarked, hiding his hand. "I'm going to bed."

"Something has to be done," Hermione said quietly. "I'm going to Draco tomorrow morning, first thing."

**_--El fin del Capítulo Seis--_**

_A: Yay...sleep and animecon tomorrow. Heart. Review. (is too tired 4 spanish)_

**K: Looks like I'm doing the Spanish then. ****So, Haz una critica por favor. **


	7. Chapter 6 or D A

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Aaliya: Ummm... how many actual authors do you think epically fail on the updates?_

**Keziah: Well... at least epically fail as bad as we have a tendency to do?**

_A: Hmmm... I'm thinking that'd be NONE _

**K: I concur**

_**Author's notes:**_

_A: ¡YAY! ¡No tememos escuela para dos semanas! _

**K: Maybe more if the weather keeps up...**

_**A, K, and Eva: Thank you to all reviewers! (meaning nadie)**_

_Capítulo seis_** o ****D. A.**

Eva was wondering around the beach yet again. She knew where this dream was going. She knew who she was going to see. She wanted to wake up. She didn't want to see him. Not again. And yet... she did.

He looked so much like Negi.

No, she was advancing on him. Any minute now he would turn around and she would be rendered useless under his gaze. She knew she was dreaming. She'd seen the same thing every night, time and time again. All she wanted to do was open her eyes, but it was as if they were cemented shut. She tried to scream out, to turn and run the other way, but her body would no longer obey her. His spell had already begun to affect her.

He turned and she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Her eyes flew open and her own scream still rang in her ears. She picked up on her heavy breathing and fast beating heart, cold sweat running down her spin. She quickly threw her covers off of her, jumping out of bed as if it were on fire or there were a thousand snakes withering around in it. Just as quickly she dashed out into the hallway, narrowly missing the corner before the door.

At first she had no idea where she was or where it was she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to get away, far away from Him, from her bed, from her past.

She looked up suddenly and before her was a solid oak door. She opened it slowly and instantly a figure in the bed sat up fast. She gasped. How had she managed to run into him yet again?

She retained her breath as soon as the figure began to speak; "Evangeline?" It was Negi in the bed, not his father. "Eva, what's wrong?"

She inwardly whimpered, but remained indifferent to Negi all the same. "Nothing. Can I just sleep here tonight?"

She saw Negi's eye brows raise questioningly and even from where she stood she could see his face turn a delicate shade of red as blood flared in his cheeks. "But- but it's not proper!"

She smiled slyly, not needing to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking she was implying. But she wasn't implying that. Not at all, she just couldn't return to her own bed, Not again. Tonight was going to be different. She wasn't going to be alone. She wasn't going to see him all night. Tonight she was going to dream with somebody else by her side. Tonight she was going to dream about somebody else, even if she had to grovel. "Please?"

Negi really didn't want to get into trouble. IF anybody caught Eva in his bed it would the end of his career. It could also be many other things in his life. He shook his head, "But- "

However, in doing so, he managed to glance at her face, and what he saw there was not a typical characteristic of Eva's. What he saw was pure terror. Terror and a need to be protected. For some reason, Negi couldn't help but pull back the covers for her, some other organ hijacking the reasoning controls from his ever sensible brain. "Alright. Get in."

Eva practically scampered into the bed under Negi's outstretched arm and snuggled against his warm chest. At first Negi stiffened at her weird reaction. It wasn't Eva at all, but as he watched her close her eyes and quietly fall asleep he began to relax. He, too, fell asleep shortly afterward, his arm curled protectively around her.

---breakfast---

The Granger Twins waltzed into the Great Hall the next morning, quietly scanning their surroundings.

"There," Hermione pointed, both girls' brown eyes glued to one boy at the Slytherin table. As they approached their specified target, the Great Hall remained empty.

"Malfoy! We need to talk," Tisiphone declared as she and Hermione took a seat on each side of him.

Draco looked back and forth between the two of them before responding coldly, "I don't have to talk to you, Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes darkened in response to his retort. " It's about Harry and Mr. Springfield's detentions."

Draco chuckled cynically, "Why would I care if Potter got detention? And the twerp's just fine, if you're worried about him. He is just your type, isn't he, Granger?"

"No," Tisiphone remarked from his left, causing him to turn his head. "But you are."

"Tisiphone!" Hermione grumbled.

"I didn't specify which Granger..." She smirked.

"Let's just get this over with, " Hermione and Draco exclaimed simultaneously.

"We want to get Umbridge sacked," Tisiphone informed him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "And this has to do with me HOW?"

"You can't honestly say that you prefer Umbridge to Springfield, can you?"Hermione demanded Draco's head bouncing between the two of them as if he were watching them play ping-pong.

Tisiphone began to twirl a stand of hair around one finger and mouthed the words, "We need you to help us, Draco."

However, due to his current position, all he saw was Hermione perfectly mimic her twin, "Draco," She touched his arm slightly before twirling her hair. "We need your help."

_'Oh, Merlin... She's flirting with me, I didn't realize Hermione could flirt...' _Draco thought totally taken by the act. He couldn't help but ask quietly, "What do you want me to do?" after having checked to see that the Great Hall was still void of other students.

Draco was still looking at Hermione when Tisiphone responded, " We need you to gather information that can be used against the toad--"

"TISIPHONE!" Draco's head which had just adjusted to see Tisiphone better swiveled back toward Hermione at her exclamation.

Her twin, however, ignored her sister's interruption and drew Draco's attention back toward herself by touching his arm as Hermione had, before continuing, "It's well known that you snakes are good at that sort of thing."

_'Are they both flirting with me now?'_ Draco was now concentrating on Tisiphone's face, suddenly trying to detect which, if not both, were simply toying with him. "And then?"

" We take the information to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione responded for her sister, Drawling Draco's attention yet again.

" I'll help," Draco stated as he stood up. Taking them both in at once he added, "But only so you Gryffindors don't screw this up,"

Hermione and Tisiphone rolled their eyes, stating simultaneously, "Play nicely with us, Draco!" before walking away, heads held high, whispering nonsense between themselves and giggling as if they were talking about how cute Draco was. When they reached the Gryffindor table they sat down and then attempted to peek over their shoulders in what was supposed to be "sneaky" but in actuality they hoped to be obvious. They happily saw Draco attempting the same thing as he continued to stand as they had left him.

Tisiphone laughed. "He looks utterly confused."

"When doesn't he?" Hermione quipped, sighing as she turned back around to her toast.

"Why are you acting all depressed? That was the greatest I've ever seen you act!" Tisiphone smirked at her twin. "We really had him going."

"First of all, you haven't been around me since I've met Harry and Ron. Being friends with them requires one to learn the very best acting skills as quickly as possible. Secondly," Hermione lowered her voice, blushing. "I wasn't acting..."

---in Potions class---

Draco entered the cold, dark dungeon wondering how on earth he was going to make it through the class period. Double potions and he had to be nice to the Pott Heads. Why? Because he was suddenly convinced one, if not both of them, liked him. Why did it matter (they were after all mudbloods)? Because Draco had liked Hermione since first year and now there were suddenly two identical Granger girls hitting on him.

As he passed the Potter Gang he nodded to each of them in turn, but managed to possess that cold, indifferent glare.

Hermione blushed, Tisiphone beamed, Harry's jaw dropped and Ron almost fainted. Gripping the desk top until his knuckles turned white and he regained his balance Ron demanded, "Is it me or did Malfoy just NOT insult us?"

"He didn't insult us. What's up with him?" Harry demanded, turning instantly to a blushing Hermione who tried desperately to avoid his eyes. "Hermione--"

"Take your seats," Snape drawled, waiting until Ron and Harry had sat down by each other to add, "Draco, you will work with Potter."

Harry grumbled darkly, but Draco just got up and moved quietly. Snape quirked an eyebrow and demanded, "No arguments?"

"Yes," Harry stated flatly.

"Ten Points from Gryffindor," Snape smirked, starting to write the Potion directions on the board. "Draco?"

"No, sir."

"Ten points to Sly--- Did you just say no?" He had stopped writing mid-word in order to turn around and look at his star pupil.

"Yes, sir."

Snape glared. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Mr. Malfoy. But I highly suggest you stop trying to suck points out of me. I do NOT play favorites. Ten Points from Slytherin."

Harry turned around to look at Ron, face all scrunched up. Ron's shocked expression matched the way Harry felt. It plainly stated, "Bloody hell".

"Are you sick or something?" Harry demanded, turning back to Draco.

"Yes, i was sick the instant I laid eyes on Yo---" Draco stopped insulting him suddenly, eyes shifting. "I mean, no. Would you please dice these roots?"

"In all seriousness, what the hell have you done with the REAL Malfoy?"

"Just dice the damned roots!" Draco cursed under his breath, terrified that Hermione or Tisiphone would hear him.

"Did you see that, Boya?" Eva hissed to Negi, suddenly watching Draco like a hawk.

"Do you mean Mr. Malfoy being nice to Mr. Potter for once?" Negi demanded, not looking up from his potion preparation.

"Of course that's what I mean, baka!" Eva exclaimed.

Negi looked over in the boys' direction before stating, "It is strange isn't it?"

Eva narrowed her eyes, nodding. "What's Draco up to?"

---Lunch---

Draco stomped into the Great Hall and marched straight up to the Granger Twins, Hermione in particular. "Granger! This is ruining my reputation. I refuse to be nice to Potter any longer."

Tisiphone took in his pout and nodded, "You're right. It does look weird," to her twin she added, "I'm going to go make sure Harry eats something. You know what he's like about food."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He does eat you know."

Tisiphone left mimicking her twin's eye movement.

Hermione then turned to Draco, "We're having a meeting at the Hogs Head on Saturday to come up with a way to study practical defense. You're welcome to come."

Draco just stared at her a moment,_ 'Did she just ask me out?' _He watched as she walked away, joining Tisiphone at the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Ron. "Make sure you eat something, Ronald or am I going to have to force feed you like Tis is doing to Harry?"

"By all means..." Ron stated. "Please feed me, 'Mione."

Draco sat down disgusted, turning away from the Gryffindor table entirely. "You can come out now, Springfield. Does McDowell know you're here?"

Negi crawled out from underneath the table looking sheepish. "No. I think this defense practice is a good idea. Your OWLs are coming up and everyone needs to study. Do you mind if Evangeline and I accompany you to this meeting?"

Draco shrugged him off stating, "Do what you wish," but actually thinking, '_So much for a date with Granger'_.

Negi stood up and nodded, mumbling "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, I'll be seeing you later. I have to be getting back to Eva now... wouldn't want her biting any students..."

Draco stared after Negi. "Did he just say that she likes to bite students? What is she, a vampire?"

Crabe and Goyle stared at Draco muttering and laughing to himself.

---next day, hogsmead---

Eva dragged her feet through the snow demanding, "Boya, where are you taking me?"

Negi, tugging as hard as he dared on Eva's arm, responded, "You said that you were cold."

Eva rolled her eyes, still refusing to move smoothly. "Yes but that didn't mean that I wanted you to drag me across the town!"

Negi sighed. "Never mind now, Eva. We're here."

They entered the Hogs Head civilly with Eva walking next to Negi. Looking around they quickly took in the large amount of students. Eva smirked and Negi grinned.

Hermione was just finishing her speech as they walked in. "-That's why we want you to sign up for our Defense Association. We all need to practice practical spells."

Negi continued to smile and raised his hand, "I'll sign up."

Hermione grinned back at him and handed him the sign up sheet. As he signed his name he asked Eva, "What about you?"

Eva scowled, but reached for the sheet anyway. "If I must."

Draco, not wanting to be out done by the nerd in front of Hermione tore the sheet away from Eva declaring dramatically, "I'll do it."

Fred and George snickered at Draco, but openly admitted, "We're in."

Ginny beamed, "Me too."

_**--El fin del Capítulo Siete--**_

_A: __¿Qué prefieren? Todos los c__apítulo__s en diálogo o descripción._

**K: Which do you like better- more dialogue or more description? Review and let us know porfavor! ... I mean, Please = )**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**We have recently deemed our story a crack fic… Therefore the original authors could not have written this because they aren't this funny/off-the-wall-insane.**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_A: Es Verano… y tengo mucha tarea… __¿Por qué?_

**K: … because they tricked us into being stupid by suggesting we take the smart classes?**

_A: Lo siento para el último capítulo. No sé como contar, pero estoy en la clase avanzada de matemáticas…_

_**A & K: Thank Yous are awarded to Demon Lord Blood, Ten No Ryu, Guardoflight, Kin-Kinna – Muchas Gracias**_

_Capítulo siete_** or Chapter Seven**

"A zero!" Malfoy cried as he, Evangeline and Negi walked to the latest D. A. meeting, parchment quiz in hand. "She gave me another freaking zero! And we've used the spells before in these DA meetings, so I know I'm right! How can she give me a zero? My Dad's going to KILL me…"

Negi glanced glumly down at his own quiz and sighed. "I read the text book and still managed to miss one."

"One?" Draco demanded. "One! I missed them all."

Eva smirked. "I didn't miss any."

"Do not brag about your ability to read minds, Evangeline. If I had not already had the experience of Professor Umbridges's detentions, I would have half a notion to turn you in for cheating." Negi chided.

"Wait, what? She can read minds?" Draco demanded. _'Merlin's shorts! My Hermione fantasies aren't my own…'_

"Disgusting, Malfoy. I couldn't care less for your trivial woes." Eva griped "Boya, remind me to NEVER read his mind again, even if your life depends on it."

Malfoy was several shades of red, as was Negi. "Does she like you that much, Springfield?"

"No, she's simply immortal, so her life would never really be at risk. And, I TOLD you not to read minds in the first place. It's an invasion of privacy."

Eva scrunched her nose in his direction, unwrapping another blood pop. "I'd tell you to bite me, but that's your line."

Draco quirked his eyebrow, but before he could even make a suggestion Negi cut him off, "Evangeline! Do not go there! Mr. Malfoy, I highly suggest you do NOT ask."

"Yeah, you don't wanna be under my control," Eva stated, licking her blood pop suggestively.

"And my fantasies are demented how?" Draco demanded, staring between Eva and Negi as if they had just come from Mars. _'Are they seriously DATING? He was a TEACHER just a few days ago…' _"Is that even LEGAL?"

"Why? Are you interested in my Boya, Draco?" Eva's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "He's MY slave. Find your own."

Negi rolled his eyes and breathed a deep sigh. "Evangeline, mind yourself, PLEASE."

Eva glared at Negi, a silent statement demanding, "When do I ever take orders?"

Draco, taken totally aback by the twist in the conversation suddenly realized that what had been said was a vital clue in relation to his companions' oddities. "Wait a minute! What do you mean she's immortal? Isn't she just a normal student like the rest of us? Well, not like the rest of us if she can read minds, but you know what I mean."

Eva rolled her eyes and brandished her blood pop in his face, "You just now picked up on this? You're even more oblivious than I thought you were. I'll tell you what; I'm going to make this easy on you. I'm a…"

Negi, out of pure desperation to keep what was left of Eva's secret under wraps reached around her shoulders and clamped his hand firmly over her mouth. Draco could tell, judging by Negi's grimace, that Eva was licking the palm of his hand… '_Or she could be biting him… But why?'_

Negi recovered quickly however and told Draco, "Sorry Mr. Malfoy but we just cannot tell you. The students aren't supposed to know about Evangeline's secret."

Draco pouted, "But you're a student!"

Eva pulled Negi's hand away from her mouth long enough to command, "STOP WHINING!"

Negi ignored Eva and further explained, "Now, but when we came to this school I was not. Besides, I knew about Eva before anyone back at our last school, Mahora, knew."

"So why do I have to be one of the last people here to know? I could be the you of Hogwarts," Draco pleaded.

"That's wrong on so many levels," Eva complained to Negi.

Draco suddenly felt the need to exclaim their arrival to the DA meeting because the moment was becoming too tense, "Would you look at that…"

Eva continued to glare at Negi however and they appeared to be having the longest staring contest Draco had ever seen. Finally he sighed and tugged on each of their elbows and dragged them into the Meeting.

Hermione was passing around a sign-in sheet for who was staying and who was leaving for the upcoming Christmas break as they walked in. "Just so those of you who stay know who else will be here so you can all practice together. I highly suggest you study together. There will be quiz when you come back. "

Draco and Ron sighed dramatically and demanded in unison, "Stop giving us homework!"

"It's Christmas," Ron continued to whine.

Draco scuffed, "It's Break," he amended harshly, "who cares which holiday you observe, any one of them demands no homework."

"Which holiday do you observe, Draco?" Hermione asked, handing him the sheet, ignoring Ron.

"I celebrate the _old_ holidays," Draco replied haughtily.

Tisiphone just rolled her eyes, "Purebloods, you're all the same. You do realize that the two versions of the holidays are basically the same, right?"

"No they're not," Negi, Draco, Eva and Hermione all corrected her.

"There are slight differences that one could argue makes all the difference," Negi explained kindly.

"Save the lecture," Ron grumbled. "I'm on holiday."

"Which one?" Hermione demanded jokingly.

"ALL OF THEM," Ron stated, spreading his arms wide. "I don't care when it comes to presents… or no homework."

"Isn't that a present in itself?" Harry demanded.

"Yes," Draco, Eva and Ron chorused.

Negi chuckled quietly, shaking his head. Hermione was fuming. Homework was her life. How dare they slack off?

Tisiphone patted her sister on the shoulder. "It's okay, 'Mione. Slackers only make the over achievers look better."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded at her sister. She had a good point. "Shall we continue the DA meeting then?"

"What, we have to learn more? Before break?" Ron whined.

Eva drew a dramatic sigh. "Ronald will just absolutely keel over and DIE if we must do MORE work. Heaven forbid we should be rid of him… what are we doing first?"

"Manners?" Negi suggested.

"You're no longer the professor," Eva sniffed at him. "And my manners are perfectly fine, thank you very much."

Negi rolled his eyes as Hermione called the meeting to official order. "Today we're just going to spar. Since I have been out voted on a quiz AFTER the holidays, I've moved it to now."

Ron's eyes bulged. "You really want me dead, don't you, 'Mione?"

Hermione smirked slyly, starting to count the group off into pairs. "Ronald, your partner will be Eva. Tisiph, I want you with Harry. Neville and Negi can spar together. Ginny and Lee Jordan, Fred and George… no, I don't want you two fighting together… Fred you can fight Seamus and George can have Dean. Luna and Marietta, Cho and Ernie, Susan and Hannah…"

Ron groaned as he turned to Eva. She gave him a toothy grin—one with a lot of fang. "Ready to die?"

"I don't think that fits the rules!" he cried.

"Evangeline! We do not murder our fellow classmates!" Negi called from across the room, staff in hand.

"I never heard Hermione give any rules," Eva said sweetly, fangs still barred.

"_Duude, are those FANGS? Like VAMPIRE fangs?"_ Seamus thought eyes bugging out of his head.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Finnegan," Fred told him, looping up toward him. "I'm not THAT pretty."

George followed Seamus' line of sight and noticed that Ron was about to pee himself. "Fred, check it out. Ronnie-kins is going to burst into tears and he hasn't even been hit yet!"

Ron was cowering in the furthest corner of the room, circling around the outskirts of the crowd, trying to hide from Eva. He wouldn't even stand before her. His plan was to hide. If she couldn't see him, she couldn't hit him.

"Silly Ronnie-kins," Eva purred. "You can't hide from me. I can SMELL your putrid fear even from here."

"_Not to mention that she could find him by listening to his… EVA! Stop reading my thoughts."_ Negi paused, looking in Eva's direction long enough for Neville to stun him with a random spell that never would have worked otherwise.

"You're no fun, Boya," Eva whispered with an annoyed air that she took out on Ron.

Hermione held up her hand to Draco ceased fire. She looked around the room and momentarily took stock of what her peers were doing. She shook her head at once and Draco turned to look too.

Ron was still creeping around the outer walls of the room, Eva in the very center, shooting spells at him around every corner. Negi was still stunned from Neville's backfired spell; Luna wasn't paying attention to any of them, wandering slowly after Ron. Seamus had a donkey head on his shoulders and Dean looked like he was the tail end. Cho and Ernie were volleying back and forth, throwing spells at each other and blocking them with ease. Ginny had Lee backed into a corner that was not occupied by Ron, his wand somewhere behind her. Susan, Marietta and Hannah had formed a group of three and were taking turns casting spells at each other. Harry and Tisiphone were nowhere to be found.

"Should I implement rules?" Hermione asked Draco, frowning at the way the meeting was going.

"Honestly?" Draco asked. When Hermione nodded he continued, "You should just give it up. Weasleby's going to run from everything."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and muttered something under her breath that caused Draco to slide back three or four feet into the direct line of fire from Eva.

He ended up with large beaver teeth and a freaked out expression on his face.

After a few minutes of uncontrolled laughter Hermione took a deep breath and giggled, "And that concludes this meeting."

- - - **El Fin del capítulo siete el segundo [for those of you who caught our counting mistake =]- - -**


	9. Chapter 8 O Fred's interesting love life

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Holy Shiznitz… it's been forever and a half. Obviously if we OWNED them, they'd be finished cuz we wouldn't have to go to work all the time.**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_A: __¡__La Navidad! Feliz Navidad a todos… me gusta la navidad mucho… no tengo escuela. =]_

**K: Yes, there is no school, but the whole Christmas thing is overdone.**

_A: ¿__¡__No te gusta la navidad! __No te creo…_

_**A & K: Thank Yous are awarded to **__**Havelock Vetinari**__**, **__**Sandanio**__**, && **__**Ryuus2**__**. Muchas gracias =]**_

_Capítulo Ocho_** or Fred's …er… ****Interesting Love Life**

"She has to go," Ron proclaimed at the beginning of the fourth DA meeting. "I'm serious. She's killing me with all of her boring lectures. I'd rather be stuck in History of Magic with professor Binns for the next century than sit in that class with HER again. LOOK at my hand!"

He was brandishing his hand under Tisiphone's nose. Nobody else was really paying him much attention.

"I shall not fall asleep," Tisiphone read. "Ronald, Hermione's over there. With Draco. Go bug them."

Ron sighed, deeply offended. "I know Hermione's over there with Draco. Why do you think I'm talking to you?"

"Ooo!" Luna came up behind Ron and grabbed his injured hand. "That looks painful. I suggest you don't fall asleep in her class any more, Ron."

"Ahh! Luna don't do that!"

"Don't do what? Hold your hand?"

"NO! Sneak up behind me!" Ron's face turned three shades of red. "OR hold my hand."

"But your hand's warmer than mine…" Luna frowned.

Negi marched into the Room of Requirements and saw Luna and Ron holding hands. "Break it up," he warned. "PDA is not favored."

"PDA?" Luna asked.

"Public displays of affection," Negi replied, nodding at their hand holding.

"Gross," Hermione called, walking up behind them, Draco trailing after her like a lost puppy. "Luna if I were you I'd wash my hands twenty times over."

"Why?" Ron demanded at the same time that Luna responded, "But we're not in public! We're in hiding."

Fred and George face palmed simultaneously as they walked into the room, only catching the very end of the conversation.

"We don't want to know who's in hiding," George muttered.

"They can stay in the closet all they want," Fred finished. "Especially if they're in there with Ronny-kins."

Luna cocked her head in confusion, "Ronny-Kins?"

Ron glared at her, "Don't you DARE start calling me that."

"Aww, But Ronny-kins," Fred cooed.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport, mate," George countered. "Your girlfriend get's to call you anything she wants."

"Ranging from arrogant arse to snookums," Fred continued.

"Snookums?" Ron asked, Luna momentarily forgotten. "Isn't that what-"

"Shh!" George cried. "Don't speak her name!"

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Fred doesn't like to admit that he dated Moaning Myrtle," Harry informed her, having walked into the room of requirements with Neville and Ginny only moments prior.

"Really?" Draco demanded. "Moaning Myrtle?"

"Can it, Malfoy. Nobody asked you!" Fred exclaimed.

"They were dark times, mate," George elaborated. "Dark times."

"They'd have to be," Hermione sniffed. "Myrtle is a headache."

"Talk about a needy girlfriend," Ginny confirmed.

"It only lasted a week!" Fred shouted.

"Yeah," Ron continued. "Cuz he couldn't touch her. His hands kept slipping right through her."

Negi just stared at the group as Eva announced her presence. "Really, Fred? I never pegged you as a phantophile."

"Clearly I'm not. Didn't you catch the part about how I couldn't touch her?" Fred demanded.

"Didn't she die in her second year?" Luna asked.

"Any way you look at it, she was always older than me," Fred countered. "I dated her my first year."

"Wait, wait, wait," Seamus interrupted. "Mate, Harry said she's in the girl's lavatory… how'd you meet her your first year? She almost never leaves…"

"Where'd you come from?" Fred demanded.

"The corridor," Dean offered the rest of the DA assembling behind him.

"Out with it," Susan Bone demanded, standing behind Dean.

"You'll never coax it out of me!" Fred trumpeted.

"I'll tell you," Lee Jordan trilled.

"Lee! I'll suffocate you in your sleep!" Fred threatened.

Lee's smile fell. "Ahh man. He will too. Sorry everybody."

Fred smiled smugly. "Shall we continue this meeting in a more business like manor then?"

Hermione looked around the room, catching Draco's gaze. Draco shook his head and Hermione grinned. "I think an explanation is in order."

"Are you serious?" Fred demanded.

"We're not continuing until this story is carried out," Eva taunted. "Nobody leaves."

"Hey!" George grumped. "I have a hot date tonight!"

"With Mrs. Norris," someone coughed in the large group.

"Not with Mrs. Norris," George corrected. "But as it is, I cannot be late and therefore, I will tell you the tale of Fred's short lived love affair with Moaning Myrtle."

"Ohmigod," Ginny face palmed. "Why does that name suddenly sound so dirty?"

The group laughed nervously and Negi looked like he wanted to melt into the wall paper. "ENOUGH!"

Everybody went quiet.

"Fred's love life is not a proper topic of discussion here! We are all assembled to learn defensive magic, not about how to dump a ghost in seven days. Let's focus here, shall we?"

"Aww, Boya," Eva whined. "You're ruining my fun."

"_You already know the punch line anyway,"_ Negi thought and Eva smirked in response. _"Behave yourself, Evangeline."_

Her smirk turned to a glare, but she said nothing more on the subject.

Hermione looked slightly disappointed as well, but took role call as usual. When that was finished she called the meeting to order by asking if there was any pending news that needed to be discussed.

Tisiphone raised her hand. "As much as I hate to agree with Ronald on anything-" the entire group turned to look at Ron who was still trying to wrench his hand from Luna's grasp "-He brought up a good point when he entered today."

She waited to continue, drawling everyone in with her superior talents of suspense. "We have to dethrone the Toad. It's high time she lands her frilly little bottom where it deserves."

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" Someone suggested.

"Can it!" Fred threatened again. "I WILL kill you Lee Jordan."

"The Chamber of Secret's isn't a bad idea," Ginny piped up. "Only Harry or Moldy Voldy could let her out again."

The group began to mumble agreements.

"That means I'll have to keep her like an unwanted pet," Harry complained.

"You could always starve her," Ron suggested darkly.

"Ronny-Kins, that's not very nice," Luna cooed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ron bellowed. "And leggo of my bloody HAND, woman."

"Too bad Harry killed the Basilisk," a voice in the crowd called out. "Then we wouldn't have to kill her. It'd do the dirty work for us."

"Do we really want her dead?" Negi asked.

"YES!" the group responded unanimously.

"Evangeline," Negi warned. _"You don't need more deaths on your conscience."_

"Ooo!" Fred sing-songed. "Somebody's in trouble."

"Weasley," Eva purred. "Don't make me contemplate your worst nightmare, I'm sure Myrtle would be happy."

Fred's face paled. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Call me Master."

"Y-yes, Master."

"EVA!" Negi snapped. "Don't make me start handing out detentions."

"Wait, can you even do that?" Draco demanded.

"Once we over throw the Toad he can," Tisiphone smirked. "Right, 'Mione?"

"Exactly," Hermione smiled back. "And here's how it's going down…"

**-El Fin del Capítulo Ocho - **


	10. Chapter 9 or St Valentine's Day

_**Disclaimer:**_

**K: I doubt that the authors of Negi or Harry actually speak Spanish…**

_A: o Zorian… __Pero esta es un tópico muy diferente…_

_**Author's notes:**_

**K: ****We're baaaacckkk [and it hasn't been forever THIS _time_****…]**

_A: El __capítulo que ustedes estén esperados por está aquí._

_**K: B**_**ut is this REALLY the chapter you've been waiting for?**

_**A & K: Thank Yous are awarded to **__**Ryuus2**__**, **__**GoulHunter15**__**, Ian, hav**__**elock Vetinari**__**, **__**NegiYaoi-chan**__**, && Kingtaso**__**. Muchas gracias [thank you ;)]**_

_Capítulo Nueve_** OR Saint Valentine's Day**

There was a small heart shaped box of chocolate sitting outside of Professor Umbridge's office on the merry morning of Saint Valentine's Day—a day she usually detested despite all of the frilly pink decorations. Nobody ever sent her Valentine gifts. And it was because they were all afraid of her superior intelligence and eternal beauty. But today, today was different.

The box was just as frilly as her top and as pink as her satin pumps. Her name was written in spidery spindles. Little hearts dotted every "i" on the package. Just the sight of it all made her heartbeat accelerate.

Quickly glancing left and right down the corridor for any sort of prying little snots, she quickly snatched the package off of the floor and disappeared into the depths of her classroom before locking herself away in her kitten festered office. Her heart was beating so rapidly, however, that she could barely hear their gentle mewing.

She knew that handwriting.

No, it couldn't be. The love of her life couldn't've, wouldn't've sent her chocolates. It would be highly inappropriate of him. Not to mention way out of character for a man of his caliber.

No, if he wanted her to know it was truly him sending her his love he would do so in a more romantic, less cliché manor. Such as –who was she kidding? He wasn't romantic in the least. In real life anyway. In her fantasies that was a different story entirely, but highly implausible.

But that handwriting, she knew it so well. It was nearly impossible to mimic…

Unconsciously she pulled open her desk drawer and wrapped her hand around a wrinkled hall pass. Upon it he had scrawled a quick message of leniency toward their favorite student, Draco Malfoy.

Yes, the handwriting was indeed, one in the same. Minus the heart-dotted "i"s, but that was more doting than uncharacteristic, right?

* * *

"Did you see?" Tisiphone nudged Ron in DADA.

"See what?" He demanded, suddenly pleased to have her full attention.

"Snape came out of his dungeon," Hermione told him, mimicking her twin's obnoxiously loud gossip tones.

"So… He can't live down there, `Mione. He's not actually a snake."

"Yes he is," Harry retorted.

"Watch yourself," Draco mouthed from across the room, glaring at him.

"So," Tisiphone attempted to rein the conversation back in. "He left this morning."

"Before breakfast," Hermione added.

"Way before breakfast," Tisiphone corrected.

"Again," Ron growled exasperatedly. "So?"

"So!" They cried together.

"He really is daft, isn't he?" Tisiphone turned to Hermione.

"I told you he was," Hermione confirmed.

"So…" Ron pressed.

"It's Valentine's Day!" They cooed together, making goo-goo eyes at him.

"So…" His response more aggravated than the last.

Harry glanced between the two of them, panic written across his face. "Oh shoot."

"Oh shoot?" Tisiphone demanded.

"I uh—" he was sweating profusely. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"They're never going to get to the bloody point!" Draco exclaimed.

Negi nodded. "They do have a tendency to get slightly off topic."

"Slightly?"

"Okay, majorly. If they were attempting to write a paper together they would fail," Negi admitted.

"Right," Draco gave him a funny look. "Because I always relate life to school…"

"Regardless," Eva interrupted. "They need to get their act together, quite literally or they're going to ruin the point!"

"I concur," Negi supplied helpfully.

"Can I bite them?" Eva asked.

"No," Negi told her flatly. "But you can have this."

"What is that? Ohmigod. That's a—" Draco stared wide eyed at the Valentine gift Negi was offering Eva, a simple heart shaped, chocolate covered blood pop. He looked like he wanted to faint.

* * *

"—Valentine's day gift?" Ron demanded, looking at Harry as if he'd fallen off of the face of the planet and was replaced by a Zorian speaking alien. "You risked the wrath of the Toad—I mean, Umbridge for a Valentine's Day gift? For Tisiphone?"

"This," Tisiphone purred, accepting Harry's box of chocolates with much gusto, "is what VALENTINE'S DAY is all about, Ronald."

"A day for receiving candy," he drooled. "I can handle that."

Hermione shook her head. "You do the giving. We girls do the receiving. That's how it works."

"Whyyy?" He whined. "I'd rather eat the chocolate."

Suddenly Luna popped her head into the room. "Ronnie-Kins! I couldn't find you at lunch, but I'd be honored if you accepted my homemade chocolates!"

Ron's face paled. "I take it back. Somebody save me."

* * *

"If I were you," Eva purred at Draco, "I'd take a hint from my Boya and Potter. If you want the girl you'd better find some chocolate."

**-El Fin del Capítulo Nueve - **


End file.
